


Breasts probably don't actually work like this

by Aryū Muin (Caeslin)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Lactation, M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets hit with an embarrassing status ailment in the Secret Base. Souji helps him out, lovingly, with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breasts probably don't actually work like this

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Persona 4 kink meme, [here](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=12937158#t12937158), for the prompt, "I would like to see a story where Yosuke, through the means of anon's choice, starts lactating. It's embarrassing and painful, so he ends up needing to relieve the discomfort by nursing. An acquaintance of his kindly obliges."

He finally found Yosuke sitting at the end of one of the Midnight Channel's winding pathways, huddled against himself on the ground.

"Yosuke," he said. At the sound of Souji's voice, Yosuke stiffened and then scrambled to rearrange himself, straightening his limbs and turning hastily around to face the other boy.

"Partner," he gasped.

"Everyone's worried about you," Souji said. Considering Yosuke had fled as soon as they'd all gotten back to the hub of the TV world without any explanation, he didn't blame them. It was only because he'd glimped the stricken expression on Yosuke's face as they made their way back through the secret base that Souji had told the others to go back ahead once they reached the main entrance, telling them he could handle this on his own. He hoped he was right. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Yosuke said, a little too easily. His eyes nervously skimmed their surroundings, seeming to avoid Souji's own. "I'm fine. You didn't need to -- you shouldn't have come back. I'll be good in a minute."

"That spell hit you straight on," Souji said, frowning.

"Yeah, and Yukiko healed me." Yosuke chuckled weakly. "Seriously, partner, I'll be fine. I just . . . need a minute."

"I'd rather wait with you, if it's all the same," said Souji. "If there are any side-effects . . ."

Something about that made Yosuke let out a sharp, bitter laugh, catching Souji by surprise. He took another, closer look at his friend. The distance between them and the faint blur of the fog even through his glasses made it difficult to ascertain Yosuke's condition, but he didn't look physically hurt as far as Souji could see, no cuts or bruises marring his skin.

" _Are_ you feeling any side-effects?" he asked.

Yosuke muttered a quick protest, but Souji noticed he dropped a quick glance down his own body while he did so.

"You can tell me," he said. "It doesn't matter what it is. If there's anything weird -- we've all seen strange things before, and it's important to make sure there's not any lingering damage. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Yosuke said again, quickly. "Seriously, you don't need to baby me. I'd tell you if it was anything serious."

Which meant it was something. Souji sighed, feeling unease prickle inside him. ". . . I believe you," he said. "It's just that you're acting a little strange." He took a few steps closer, causing Yosuke's gaze to snap up and fix on him. Up close, Souji could see that something was definitely wrong; Yosuke's face was flushed, his skin beaded with sweat and his breath coming heavy.

"If you want me to get Yukiko again--"

"No," said Yosuke quickly, desperately. "Seriously, this is nothing. I'll be fine. I know it looks weird, but you have to believe me, I'm okay." His hands were balled tightly in the fabric of his shirt, stretching it thin. The glare of the light made it difficult to tell, but Souji thought he saw a damp spot there against the cotton.

"Yosuke," he said, bending down, reaching out. Yosuke scrambled back. Souji frowned. "Yosuke, please--" He reached his hand again, managing to snag an edge of Yosuke's shirt, pulling it toward him, and Yosuke _hissed_.

Souji jumped back, as Yosuke recoiled.

"I'm sorry," Souji said stupidly, even as Yosuke shook his head, even as warning bells were going off in Souji's own mind. There was something under his clothes, something the healing spells had missed, a wound, or . . .

"You should go," said Yosuke, voice tight.

"No," Souji said. "Yosuke, what's wrong?" He had to pause, then, get up the conviction to say the words. "Take off your shirt."

Yosuke shook his head.

"I've already seen everything you have to hide," he said. "We fought your shadow, remember? Whatever it is, I accept it. Let me help you, Yosuke."

Yosuke was silent for several seconds. Maybe he, like Souji, was thinking of all the times they'd opened up to one another: the sleepover, the talk on the hill, the fight on the embankment.

At last, Yosuke opened his mouth, and said, quietly, "Don't freak out?"

Souji met his eyes, trying to look reassuring. "I promise I won't freak out." He watched, then, as Yosuke reached down to pull his shirt up and over his head. Yosuke let out another small gasp as the fabric slid up his midsection, and the sound made Souji's heart momentarily seize in his chest; then he got it off completely, balled it up and dropped it beside him on the ground. He straightened up, giving Souji a good view of his torso.

Nothing seemed odd at first glance. No cuts, no bruises, nothing to account for the pained sounds Yosuke had been making. It was only after a second look that Souji noticed the thin tracks of moisture down Yosuke's chest, streaking his body like tears, originating from the twin, swollen points of his nipples. Both nubs were taut, he noticed, mesmerized. There was something wet and milky-white beading at the tips.

"T--there was something weird about that healing spell," said Yosuke. "I could tell, as soon as it hit me -- the magic or the dungeon must have changed it somehow, made it go weird, cause I felt it right away when it -- when I -- and then I dunno, I didn't know what to do . . . ."

It took effort to look away from Yosuke's chest, to keep from staring at the milk beading there in droplets. Souji mentally shook himself, willing his mind to focus on what was important. He looked back at Yosuke's face.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked. "Is it more than just this?"

"No," Yosuke said, "nothing else. It's not dangerous or anything, it just . . . keeps coming out." He turned his face away, looking miserable. "It feels really uncomfortable."

"That's probably because of the milk," Souji said, flushing as he said it. "When mothers lactate, they need to nurse, or they get too full up with milk and their breasts become very sensitive."

". . . How the hell do you know that?"

"I read it," he said. "In a book somewhere." He felt his blush deepen as Yosuke laughed faintly.

"You're such a nerd."

"But I think you need to . . . release it. If you want it to stop feeling so sensitive." He looked up at Yosuke's face seriously. "Have you tried--"

"I can't touch them," Yosuke said. "I tried that already. It just hurts."

Souji remembered the sharp sound Yosuke had made when he'd touched him, the reaction he'd got just from the pull of a cotton t-shirt over Yosuke's sensitive skin. Souji looked down at Yosuke's nipples again; they were clearly leaking, which meant they must be as full up of liquid as they could possibly take. He winced reflexively in sympathy, even as the whole picture -- those swollen points, the trickle of milk, and the heavy, strained panting of Yosuke's breathing -- affected some part of him deep down, making him feel hot all over.

"I was just going to wait it out," Yosuke said. "I -- I figured it would probably just . . . wear off eventually." But it hadn't, obviously, and Yosuke sounded like he was starting to doubt whether it ever would. He sounded like he was in pain, every word an effort to compose.

Mothers in Yosuke's condition needed to nurse, Souji thought, an idea forming in his head. Or they used a pump, which he did not have. But what he did have . . ."

"Let me try to help you," he said.

". . . How?" said Yosuke. "I mean . . . I appreciate the thought . . . but like I said, it just hurts worse when you touch them."

"You trust me, right?" Souji said. "I'm your partner. Just . . . let me try something."

Yosuke looked at him uneasily, but at last he nodded.

"Sure. I trust you."

Souji leaned forward, steeling his resolve. He rested his hands deliberately on the ground on either side of Yosuke's waist; then he bent, slowly, until his face was right up against Yosuke's skin, close enough to smell the tang of his sweat. Before he could let himself have second thoughts, he gently put his mouth to Yosuke's right nipple.

Yosuke let out a cry, bucking under Souji like he'd just been shocked. Souji pulled back immediately.

"Does that hurt?" he said.

Yosuke was staring down at him, eyes blown wide. ". . . N--no." He shook his head. "No, it . . . doesn't _hurt_." He let out a little winded sigh. "Shit, partner."

That was enough reassurance for Souji. He smiled at Yosuke, then leaned back down and carefully re-affixed his mouth to where it had just been. He licked at Yosuke's nub, careful to be gentle; the milk that had gathered there tasted warm and surprisingly sweet.

"Oh--oh fuck," Yosuke gasped. He didn't sound like he was in pain at all. Souji could feel the heavy shudders of his body against his own skin, and they encouraged him, made him feel excited. He licked that place again, more firmly, lapping up more droplets of milk as they beaded up under his tongue.

"Oh fuck, fuck, p--partner, you can't . . ." Yosuke's breath choked off into an urgent whimper as Souji placed a suctioning kiss at the skin. His hands scrabbled at Souji's back. "You can't . . . just . . . oh," he gasped, fingers clutching tight at Souji's shoulders. Souji sucked him there for real, squeezing milk out onto his tongue, relishing the feel of Yosuke's hands anchoring him in place and his shivers underneath Souji's mouth.

It felt natural, once he'd begun; he guessed it made sense, considering this was one of the first things babies learned how to do. He leaned in and lapped at Yosuke's nipple with growing confidence, sucking and swallowing it in steady pulses, drinking down the milk that flowed out. He built up a rhythm there. As he nursed, Yosuke's pants and moans grew steadily less desperate, and more warm and relaxed; soon he sounded like he was enjoying the suckling, pressing up eagerly against Souji's working mouth.

At last the milk began to thin out under his lips. Souji dared to apply a little more pressure, skating his teeth against the nub and making Yosuke groan. He did that again, a couple of times, until Yosuke's breath was coming rough and clumsy; then he pulled back, dipping one last lick against the skin to pick up the last droplets of milk, and rocked back onto his knees to look Yosuke in the eye.

Yosuke was looking at him in utter disbelief.

"Was that okay?" Souji asked.

"You can't just _stop_ ," Yosuke gasped, making him flood with gratifying heat.

"So, that's a yes . . . ?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," and Yosuke was groping at his shoulders again, and Souji leaned in with a happy hum, reaching for Yosuke's other breast as Yosuke pressed into him needily and cried out at the first strokes of his tongue.

It went like before; Yosuke's tit, so tight with milk at first that any touch made him hiss with pain, gradually loosened under Souji's ministrations, and as it did Yosuke's cries went from pain to pleasure. He grew more articulate, too, words tumbling out between gasps and moans that made Souji tingle with excitement.

"You feel so good," Yosuke would say. "That feels -- oh god -- that's so good, yeah, just like that, keep doing that, keep sucking, fuck, partner, you're so . . ."

Souji worked at his nipple, drinking down the milk, imagining the look that must be on Yosuke's face. He imagined what it must be like looking down at _him_ , watching as he nursed, listening to the wet sounds of him suckling Yosuke's breast. The thought was embarrassing and strangely exciting all at once -- and Yosuke seemed to be feeling the same way, because he was groaning freely, gasping about how good Souji's mouth felt and how hard he wanted him to suck.

His hands roamed roughly over Souji's body. It probably wasn't intentional, but the touches did feel good, especially when Yosuke got one hand around to Souji's front and began to stroke and tug at Souji's own nipples. Souji let out an involuntary grunt, and that made Yosuke moan, the sound vibrating across his skin and right into Souji's mouth.

When he'd finally drained the last of the milk there, too, Souji couldn't bring himself to pull away quite yet. He teased Yosuke, sucking his nipple deep, worrying the nub with his teeth, biting gently at the skin, and then doing the same with the other one until they were both tight with stimulation. When he pulled away Yosuke was flushed, panting for breath; so was Souji.

They looked at each other. Yosuke's eyes were glazed with arousal. His lips were red and swollen; he must have been biting them while Souji was working.

"Okay?" Souji asked.

Yosuke blinked, like the words weren't registering; then at last he nodded, heavily. "Okay." His expression fogged up again, and Souji didn't know what he was thinking, until he said, "Partner, you have . . ." and leaned forward. And then with unexpected, gentle pressure, his mouth was on Souji's.

Souji nearly jumped with shock. Yosuke's warm mouth felt amazingly good on his own, especially when the other boy stuck out his tongue and licked at Souji's lips. Souji sighed into the gesture, but then Yosuke was pulling back, restoring distance between them.

". . . a little milk," Yosuke said, shakily. "It -- it was on the corner of your mouth."

Souji felt dizzy. "Oh." He had to take a second, to breathe. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They looked at each other again, the heavy sound of their breathing the only noise in the room.

Souji was painfully hard. He wondered if Yosuke was, too.

At last, he said, "I think you do too--" which was a complete lie, because Yosuke couldn't possibly have gotten milk anywhere, much less on his mouth -- but Yosuke was groaning anyway, leaning back into him, and they kissed for real this time, sloppy and desperate, their mouths opening under one another.

And it was a natural progression from there to getting their hands all over one another's bodies, to Yosuke working Souji's shirt off, to Souji working his mouth over Yosuke's torso, lapping up the leftover streaks of milk there with his tongue. Then Yosuke got Souji's hand on his hardness and he was groping Souji's own, and Souji could suddenly imagine what it had felt like for Yosuke when he'd been sucking at him. They lost themselves in one another's arms.

After they'd both come down again, they lay side by side, arms flopped carelessly against one another's, heads back against the ground.

"I think we should be careful," Souji said at last. "To make sure there aren't any more side-effects."

Yosuke looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You may feel fine now, but we don't know if the milk might come back, or something else. We should keep an eye on it." Souji nodded, mostly to himself.

"That sounds good," Yosuke agreed. ". . . I guess, if it does, I should come to you?"

"Of course," said Souji. He paused. "But hopefully if it does come back it won't be for a while. I'm kind of full."

Yosuke groaned, screwing his eyes shut. "Why is that hot?" he said.

"I drank it all up," Souji said, smiling. "You fed me. Mama Yosuke."

"Okay, that's less hot."

"Mama Yosuke and baby Souji."

"That's really not hot. Jeez, Partner." Yosuke laughed a little, softly. ". . . Seriously, though. Thanks."

"It was no problem," Souji said, honestly. "I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, you looked like you were enjoying it. You're so kinky."

"Only for you," Souji said, not really thinking about it, not sure if it was really true. But it felt right, right now. He felt happy.

"Yeah," said Yosuke. He sounded happy too.

Souji leaned over and grabbed his hand. Yosuke looked at him inquiringly; then his mouth eased into a warm, sheepish grin. They lay there like that for a while, close and silent, until they decided it was time to get up and go back home.


End file.
